Eridan va a la cocina y come un sándwich de atún
by Cutman457
Summary: Un pedazo de bosta cortito que escribí hace poco, me maté haciéndolo, aquí va mi alma y varias horas de sueño. Si, contiene lemon y cursilerías sentimentales 3


Eridan Ampora, honorable príncipe de la esperanza y parte de la nobleza alterniense, volvía a su casa después de ¨Examinar la conducta del enemigo terrestre¨y alimentar al lusus de la heredera; Se tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades que le daba tener sangre violeta corriendo por sus venas.

Es un hombre fuerte y orgulloso con disposición de entregar todo por Alternia. El vigilar a los habitantes de tierra no es tarea fácil, es algo tan exhaustivo e intenso, que no cualquier persona podría tener la dedicación para hacerlo todos los días, a este príncipe no le agradaban los terrestres, su falta de cultura y sus malos hábitos de higiene le repugnan los veía como seres inferiores e inmundos que acababan con su propio entorno y jamás tomaban las cosas con la seriedad requerida.

Pero las preocupaciones y el odio se podían dejar para más tarde, se moría de hambre, no hay mejor momento para hacerse un refrigerio y mirar la televisión, así es, tomar un merecido descanso. Caminó a la cocina y para su buena suerte, su lusus ya le había preparado un gran tazón de ensalada de atún; Parece que las cosas estaban finalmente a su favor y estos pequeños actos de amor paternal le llegaban al corazón, fue a uno de los estantes y tomó una barra de pan de caja, muy alegre lo partía imaginando que cercenaba las manos de sus enemigos, -¡malditos ladrones degenerados! recibid su apropiado castigo- exclamaba con delirios de poder. Terminó de hacer su sándwich de atún y fue a la sala a zampárselo, no había nada interesante en la televisión, no pasaron nuevo capítulo de _Floriberto_ por lo que después de acabar de comer volvió nuevamente a rascarse las trollbolas y hundirse en pensamientos sobre el futuro... principalmente en conseguir un matesprit, consideraba a la bella y adorable Nepeta Leijon como una posibilidad, un jovencito tan sentimental no podía parar de pensar en amor.

Estaba ensimismado... Nepeta parecía una chica linda y atractiva, su cabello corto, sus colmillos y más que nada sus cuernos tan preciosos. Sin embargo su actitud y modales dejaban mucho que desear; Pero al le parecía que tenía buenos melones, es un chico que da mucha importancia a los senos, "A la hora de las tetas la sangre es lo de menos" era su lema.

Aunque había un gran problema. El dichoso Equius... Ese maniaco tendría reacciones impulsivas al saber que hay pequeño interés, la nobleza lo enloquece.

 _Pero... De todos modos, era muy tímido para hablarle sin fingir dramas sentimentales._

El pensar en su futura matesprit solo lo hacía distraerse sobre el verdadero amor de su vida, Feferi Peixes.

Ella siempre había sido tan considerada y dulce, compartiendo sentimientos y bellas palabras de amistad, ella sería ideal, pero romper un moirail tan fuerte tiene graves consecuencias, trató de relajarse, pero un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente

-NO! ES EL MOMENTO DE TERMINAR CON LAS MENTIRAS, DEBO SER HONESTO CON LO QUE SIENTO Y PARAR DE ENGAÑARME CON ATRACCIÓN ARTIFICIAL A OTRAS CHICAS O INVENTAR FANTASÍAS SEXUALES PARA CHISMEAR, ME CRISPA LOS NERVIOS TENER QUE ESCUCHAR A _MI_ FEFERI CONTAR COSAS SOBRE ESE ÑOÑO DE SOLLUX, LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE MERECE ES A ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA CUIDARLA Y PONERLE LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA, DEBO COMPLEMENTARLA Y HACERLA MEJOR PERSONA... para que ella pueda hacerme mejor a mi, la princesa que me completa, me da razones para vivir, me hace sentir que valgo como persona... me hace ser Eridan Ampora, ES ELLA A QUIEN AMO-

Se quedo quieto un rato, al evaluar la situación solo pudo gritar

-A LA MIERDA NEP- gritó confundido azotando su varita mágica contra el suelo.

La gatita podía ser lo más tierno del mundo, pero su mente seguía centrada en dejar esa amistad que consideraba que lo comía por dentro, no podía contenerse más. Peixes era la única dueña de su corazón y sus noches solitarias... Tenía que expresar esos sentimientos antes de que fuera tarde. De pronto un pequeño ruido interrumpió el berrinche del muchacho. Era un mensaje que llegaba a su PDA, lo extrañó un poco. Pues él solía ser la persona que iniciaba las conversaciones. Revisó el aparato y... Era ni mas ni menos que la heredera al trono Alterniense. Gruesas gotas de sudor escurrieron por su frente de pensar que sucedió o que había hecho mal. El pobre hombre siempre tan fatalista respecto a sus relaciones.

[Fef 333 comenzó a mensajearte a las 21:43]

F: OY-E -ERIDAN. Ya acabaste de tocarte pensando en las tetitas de Nepeta? )XD.

No podía creer semejante estupidez, era un mensaje patético, inmaduro y sucio, de una naturaleza sexual tan grosera que ni siquiera daba gracia; ¿Qué la había orillado a escribir tal tontería? Seguramente se embriagó otra vez con Kanaya y la otra tonta de sangre Turquesa y la habían orillado a mandar mensajes tan cochinos solamente para "humillarlo".  
(En realidad lo único que quería era una amistosa plática sobre hábitos y la masturbación pero eso no lo sabía)

E:fef, a que vviene ese comentario, te sucede algo?

F: no -Eridan, solo quería saber 7ω7

E: pues, si! son grandes y vonitos pero algo planos... como un par de panqueques en una sartén. glub

F: ? No es lo que usualmente viene de ti, esperaba una reacción más dramática y exagerada, vamos, que no todos los días se tiene una conversación sobre senos ajenos )8B

No... Esto es el colmo, ya es suficiente de mentir y vivir de esa manera, va a romper el morail y buscará hacerlo de la forma mas elegante y caballerosa posible, una estupidez, romper una relación pálida es difícil y ni todas las palabras rimbombantes amortiguan el dolor que provoca.

E: este, princesa. Tenemos que havlar, pero en serio.

F: Lo escucho con atención señor alta sangre

Escribía la señorita mientras soltaba una risita juguetona y nerviosa al leer al chico mostrando esa seriedad tan repentina

El joven lo sabía y lo tenía muy claro. Era ahora o nunca. Su futuro entero y el destino de su vida estaban ahí. El tirar una relación de comprensión mutua y emociones tan sinceras solo valdría la pena si todo salía bien... Meses de planear este momento deberían de valer por el esfuerzo, después de todo es como hacer estrategias militares, ¿No es así? Tomó el aparato con determinación y enérgicamente comenzó a teclear con toda la fuerza que le da su alma

E: Fef, es decir, su majestad, heredera al trono de alternia y vruja de la vida, desde el momento que la vvi por primera vez, fui vvictima de sus encantos. La alegría y pureza que irradia todos los días resulta alimento para mi alma...

F:-Eridan...

E: Princesa, estos varridos los hemos estado vvivviendo engañados, y todo ha resultado ser mi culpa, el no mostrar mis vverdaderos sentimientos.

F:-ERIDAN! -ES-E NO -ES -EL PROPÓSITO DE EL MORAIL... M-E -ESTOY COM-ENZANDO A )(ARTAR D-E TUS TONT-ERÍAS

E: es por eso que le ofrezco disculpas por tanto daño que le he hecho y fingir una amistad estramvótica y errante en lugar de ser un vverdadero hombre y cavallero que una distinguida dama como usted se merece, antes de mandar esto a la vasura, tengo algo que confesarle, su majestad por favvor, espero que escuche mis palavras, que vvienen desde mi corazón de la forma mas sincera

F: no entiendo lo que tratas de decirm-E

E:Oh Feferi Peixes, futura governante del planetas , la altasangre de mayor importancia, ante usted... le muestro mis ganas de camviar mi comportamiento y planear un precioso futuro como la clase que manda, propio de alta sangres.

F: -ES -ESTO UNA MU-ESTRA DE S-ENTIMI-ENTOS ROJOS? No te parece demasiado...?

E: Así es... un acto desconsiderado de mi parte pedirlo de esta manera, pero ruego que piense sobre el asunto.

F: T-EN-EMOS QU-E PLATICAR MUY S-ERIAM-ENT-E D-E -ESTO JOV-ENCITO )8(

[Conversación terminada a las 21:56]

¨Ahora si la cagué, soy un inútil y estúpido pedazo de mierda sin valor¨ fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzó por la mente del sangre violeta, lo que escribió era sin duda algo extremo y la ejecución dejó mucho que desear, pero es un gran logro para un muchacho de 6 barridos. El tiempo pasaba y el pobre príncipe se había arrepentido de haber comenzado a tratar a fef como una princesa, ¨seguro le pareció raro y se comenzaría a alejar¨ pensaba su acomplejada cabeza, ¨otros trolls no piensan en estas estupideces¨ farfullaba a punto de estallar en llanto. El pobre se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a lloriquear pensando en perder a la mujer más importante de su vida... tal vez considerar a la gata baja sangre tendría que empezar a ser en serio en vez de sólo fingirlo para tener tema de conversación con Feferi.

Serían alrededor de las 11:30 cuando un golpe irrumpió entre el silencio desolador... el hombre se sobresaltó y tomó el arma del señor Cronus para vigilar. De pronto otro golpe se escuchó mientras la pared del barco de Eridan se reducía a astillas... Entre el polvo y arena que se levantaron se notaban un brillante tridente dorado y una pequeña tiara...

Era fef.

Y no se veía nada contenta.

-EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE ACABAS DE ESCRIBIRME CHAMACO INDECENTE!- dijo la muchacha en un grito de desesperación e incertidumbre.

Tan solo el mirarla provocaba terror, sus cabellos estaban desparramados en el agua, sus ojos encendidos como brasas tenían una mirada terrible que denotaba una evidente confusión y furia irracional, su boca estaba repleta de colmillos brillantes y filosos, como si estuviera a punto de desgarrarle el cuello, cercenar sus extremidades y mutilar al pobre idiota... Sus manos antes tan femeninas y hermosas empuñaban el arma con fuerza e instintos salvajes. No parecía la princesa delicada y benevolente que es en lo absoluto. Sin embargo el chiquillo no trató de actuar de manera impulsiva por primera vez en su vida, respiro hondo mientras pensaba ¨yo jamás heriría con esta mujer, a menos que perdiese la esperanza en la existencia misma¨

-fef, me alegro que vinieras, toma asiento y relájate, que tenemos asuntos serios de que encargarnos, puedo decir con seguridad que esto puede resolverse con facilidad si entablamos un diálogo- dijo Eridan de forma serena y seria tomando un tono de voz de caballero y haciendo notar aún más su marcado acento inglés

La chica sin decir ni una palabra y ahora con una expresión de preocupación decidió recostarse en el sofá con la espalda recargada en uno de los brazos, y las piernas apoyadas sobre los cojines.

-Príncipe de Alternia, completo extraño sin lazos sentimentales, cuénteme, que sucedió con el mensaje de hace poco, sin dudas su comportamiento tan extraño me ha dejado boquiabierta,¿Ha habido algún cambio importante en su actitud que hayan hecho reflejar esa madurez tan repentina?- respondió con un tono igualmente respetuoso y un acento de influencias europeas.

¨Santo dios, es perfecta¨ pensó el hombre, ahora estaba siguiéndole el juego, fingiendo nunca haber sido su Moirail, solo había que ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

-Me parece que ha dejado muy en claro sus intenciones señor Ampora, ¿Pero qué tiene un extraño como usted que ofrecer a una dama de sangre fucsia como yo?-

-Señorita Peixes, su alteza, reconozco que mi forma de actuar jamás fue la indicada para una mujer como usted, he sido demasiado poco, pero después de meses de considerarlo, tomé este como el momento más indicado para acabar con el engaño, usted sabe que cuando las cosas no están funcionando uno debe dejarlas ir, puede que no haya sido el mejor moirail y no crea que soy una persona de fiar, pero como matesprit las cosas irían...-

Trataba de responder, pero fue interrumpido por estas palabras:

-Eridan Ampora... Demuéstreme lo que es un buen matesprit de una vez y enséñeme como es un amante de verdad, últimamente he sentido deseos que me tienen confundida, solo necesito ser amada apropiadamente y si usted se ofrece a darme lo que necesito, con gusto aceptaría cualquier propuesta, después de todo, fue una gran compañía que siempre escuchó lo que tenía que decir con tanta atención como nadie más lo hizo- dijo la chica en un tono extraño, entre preocupación y deseo.

-Pero...-

-¡Te está hablando tu reina, dame lo que te estoy pidiendo!- dijo Peixes exigiendo ser complacida

La mujer lo miraba con cierta desaprobación, estaba esperando algo más de acción, de pronto empezó a sentir como las manos del joven comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, apenas y pudo ver como se abalanzaba hacia ella... Feferi estaba dispuesta a recibir todo lo posible de él, era distinto a lo que sus manos le podían hacer sentir en ocasiones, tal vez aquella era la diferencia que hacia el sexo mejor a estar solo... Uno solo no se puede dar el placer y satisfaccion que el ser que te ama; El príncipe estaba extasiado, jamás pensaría que tendría a su Fef en esa posición, y menos tan pronto en la vida, se encontraba más que decido a tomar la iniciativa, había que ser firme y activo, sin embargo respetuoso con los limites, no todos los días se contaba con el privilegio de tener a la princesa de Alternia en tu sofá pidiendo un poco de ti.

Los dos se encontraron en tierno beso, que comenzó como un pequeño apapacho, rápidamente se convertiría en una sensual sesión de juego con labios y lengua, sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse, estar debajo del agua sentaba tan bien a este par de amantes. Él ecorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amada tocando hasta la mas sensible de sus fibras, ella se agitaba en señal de regocijo y gemía repetidamente entre más bajaban éstas. El altasangre sabía que siempre podía llegar más lejos, bajó un poco más y pronto se encontró frente a las piernas de Peixes... esa falda bicolor resaltaba los gruesos, suaves y bien formados muslos que tanto la caracterizaban, así como sus preciosas y delicadas pantorrillas , unas piernas parejitas y carnosas, que otra cosa puede desear un hombre en una dama tan elegante y llena de gracia, mordió levemente la suave pantorrilla solo para recibir una patada de desaprobación, restándole importancia a esto el travieso príncipe se adentró aún más para comenzar a chupar suavemente sus muslos. -Ahhh, te encantan, verdad? Siempre supe que te volvían loco, no eras tan sutil quedándote mirándolos cuando nos acostábamos a hablar de sentimientos.- dijo la muchacha, -¿Pero para qué chuparlos? No me gusta, para por favor-

-No haré nada si no la satisface, me disculpo por esto señorita- murmuró avergonzado

-Vamos señor Ampora, no sea tan ñoño, ponga algo de dominancia- río nerviosamente la chica, su primer encuentro sexual no debía tomarse a la ligera y como princesa Alterniense debía exigir solo lo mejor, pero tampoco quería que su exigencia molestara o incomodara a su querido príncipe violeta. Hundida en preocupaciones y sensaciones de placer miró como su amante bajaba nuevamente a revisar entre sus piernas.

El troll observó con atención lo que se encontraba en medio de éstas... unos pequeños panties de color negro con la marca de la realeza... elaborado con las telas más finas y caras del planeta entero, tocó un poco por encima de ellas desatando una cadena de reacciones. La chica se retorcía aún más pero no resultaba importante para Ampora. Lleno de lujuria y deseo, se las quitó las pasó lentamente por sus piernas mientras las llenaba de caricias... al momento de acabar esta acción le quitó los zapatos, comentando -las quiero ver todas fef, todas, de los deditos hasta los muslos, tus piernas son un agasajo a la vista-

-Señor Ampora, usted indudablemente disfruta de mi cuerpo, no es así, también quiere ver como me pinté las uñitas o lo preciosas que están mis rodillas?- dijo en tono pícaro la jovencita

-Señorita Peixes, he de admitir, que es una mujer de increíbles encantos y belleza hechizante- Respondió nerviosamente aún utilizando su acento inglés

Los movimientos y vibraciones de la princesa le resultaban tan finos y gráciles que parecían calculados, una niña tan adorable y delicada debía ser tratada con amor, y nuestro príncipe, ahora amante procuraba de hacerlo así-

El chico metió su cabeza nuevamente a las faldas de su amada y...

-No veas eso Eridan, es mi almejita y no se mira así!- Dijo preocupada la muchacha.

Era un sexo de apariencia frágil y delicada, piel suave, húmeda y tono distinto al resto del cuerpo. El muchacho le dio un pequeño toque a la ¨perlita¨ que vio por ahí y la chica comenzó a vibrar y gemir...

-Eridan, no toques eso por favor, tus manos están sucias!- Gritó la niña agitando las piernas y pateándolo nuevamente.

-No le parecen los dedos princesa?- Dijo éste mientras soltaba una mirada maliciosa y pervertida.

Había comenzado a usar la lengua, la pasaba con extrema lujuria por los húmedos labios de su amada, fef comenzó a agitarse y cambiar el ritmo de su respiración, sentía que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a despertar, pero era indescriptible, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y su mente se encontraba concentrada en otros asuntos, Ampora seguía lamiendo enérgicamente y chupaba la ¨perlita¨ de vez en cuando con una delicadeza tremenda... Oh por dios, que estaba hecho una fiera por las emociones tan fuertes y embriagado por los aromas tan únicos de la zona, los ¨jugos de fef¨ le parecían de néctar de dioses que perversamente tragaba, fue casi de pronto que la chica comenzó a gritar y gemir mientras de manera rítmica se agitaba, su sexo palpitante se contraía y la temperatura aumentaba, chorros de aquél ¨elixir divino¨ eran expulsados y el hombre loco de éxtasis del momento se los quedó para él.

-Oh ERIDAN PARA POR FAVOR.- Exclamó la chica imperativamente con dificultades mientras se relajaba hiperventilando

-Señor Ampora, que ha sido eso que me hizo sentir con su sucia y vulgar práctica, cuando me doy placer consigo sensaciones agradables, sin embargo nada tan extraordinario como me ha hecho sentir ahora... me hace sentir sucia, su lengua debe de haber estado limpia o contraeré una enfermedad.- dijo poniéndole los pies en la cara para que no vuelva a acercarse, no quería patearlo por lo que le pareció suficiente esta ridícula práctica.

-Las trolls hembra tenemos una almeja entre nuestras piernas, con una valiosísima perla que nos permite sentirnos amadas y correspondidas al hombre que sepa manejarla- intentó explicar la chiquilla

Pero el altasangre hizo caso omiso y mordisqueó su dedo pulgar, ensalivandolo, lo que la incomodó y finalmente, le permitió hablar.

-Su majestad, para usted siempre procuro ser la persona más pulcra y limpia, qué clase de caballero sería si no cuido cada aspecto de mis modales y apariencia, perdone las vulgaridades de hace unos minutos, pero hacerla alcanzar el mismo cielo, no es una tarea sencilla sus exigencias deben ser cubiertas sin importar el cómo llegar a eso- respondió tranquilo el alta sangre aún relamiendo sus colmillos, como si de un manjar divino se tratase.

-Este... señor Ampora, quítese esa camisa, el agua está comenzando a ponerse tibia- decía la jovenzuela guiñando el ojo.

-Como usted lo desee, su majestad- contestó con una mirada coqueta y juguetona.

Naturalmente, el chico esperaba un suspiro de emoción por parte de la princesa al ver su cuerpo... pero no dijo nada, al contrario, soltó una incómoda risilla ahogada... esto lo alteró.

-fef?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Señor Ampora, esa figura que usted tiene... es algo delgada, poco muscular si sabe a lo que me refiero, debería de ejercitarse más si de verdad quiere impresionarme- respondió la muchacha mientras trataba de mantener su jueguecito de hablar como princesa.

-Y las pajas que me dedicas no cuentan Eridan -

Esto provocó que el joven se pusiera colorado de vergüenza, no podía negar el haberse masturbado con sucias fantasías que Feferi protagonizaba... Pero debía mantener la compostura, después de todo esto resultaba mejor a cualquier cosa que su mente pudiera maquinar.

-Princesa, por usted soy capaz de cualquier cosa, toda observación sobre mi cuerpo, será aceptada- Dijo estúpidamente el príncipe sin evaluar lo patético de su comentario.

-Eh... sí, creo que se ve tierno y bonito, que le parece, si mejor se quita los pantalones también.- dijo la chica.

Obedientemente, así fue como lo hizo y para ser honestos, tampoco se veía impresionada por sus caderas y piernas, pero había ALGO que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Woah, con que son esos los bóxers que usan ustedes los hombres, se ven muy cómodos y suaves, no como las pantaletas que... estoy matando el ambiente, cierto?-pensó en voz alta

PERO ES QUE SE VEN TAN BONITOOS- gritó la princesa llevándose las manos a la boca en muestra de sorpresa, -por favor déjame verlos más de cerca.-

 _Y en este momento el lector esperaría un poco de recíproco y desagradable sexo oral. Pero tanto usted como yo podemos hacer y esperar más que eso._

Avergonzado por el fracaso que significaba que la mujer se impresionase más por la pieza de ropa interior que por su escuálido y debilucho cuerpo, soltó un suspiro de agobio, de todos modos se acercó a complacer ese capricho tan extraño.

La chica los miraba extrañada, ignorando el bulto que comenzaba a crecer por ahí, Eridan iba a llorar, el pobre pensaba que tal vez tenía un miembro tan pequeño que fef no se enteraba de él. No sabía que todo era un juego, y más importante aún.

 _Feferi jamás había visto un pene._

-Ah señor Ampora, ha sido una inspección rápida de su vestimenta, por favor no se moleste y sigamos con esto... le importaría si deseo ver su almejita?- preguntó dulcemente la muchachita.

-Eh... Señorita Peixes, yo no tengo una almejita- respondió bastante confundido el ¨Señor Ampora¨

-Oh, eso resulta desconocido para mí, muéstreme por favor, dígame que es lo que tienen los hombres como usted- dijo genuinamente intrigada la mujer.

-Los hombres tenemos esto- Dijo confiado Eridan mientras se quitaba el bóxer vvioleta chillón

Expuesto quedaba un flácido falo... bastante decepcionante para ser honestos.

-OH, es como una adorable anguila, pero está muerta, aguada y triste. Pasa algo si la toco un poquito...?- Dijo fef con un tono dulce y travieso. -Vamos, DESPIERTA!- Gritó fuerte.

Lo tomó con la mano y comenzó a jugar con él... no de una manera muy amigable, el joven se retorcía de vez en cuando, tratando de decir a su majestad que no sea muy ruda. Pronto alcanzó su máxima longitud, estaba muy bien para el alta sangre promedio, de hecho se encontraba por encima de este.

-Ahora ha crecido mucho más, y ya no se ve triste y muerto, se ve duro y fuerte, se mueve un poquito, ¿es normal?-

-Oh, claro que si Señorita Peixes- murmuró encantado Ampora.

-Uy, mira, se puede hacer para atrás- decía mientras retraía la piel del pene con rapidez.

Eridan lanzó un grito agónico, lo había hecho muy fuerte y demasiado hacia atrás, sin embargo no había causado daños.

-Princesa, puede hacer eso todo lo que quiera, pero no sea tan brusca la próxima vez- masculló adolorido el joven.

La chica tan interesada en el funcionamiento del recientemente descubierto órgano comenzó a deslizar el prepucio por el glande del príncipe, ella se llenaba de curiosidad al saber que sucedía, pues este comenzaba a calentarse, agitarse y engrosarse, al mismo tiempo veía como su amante reaccionaba a esto hiperventilando y poniéndose rojo, gimiendo de placer, lo vio alcanzar el orgasmo y eyaculó una carga pequeña a gran velocidad, su semen se mezcló con el agua y flotó hacia la superficie.

-Impresionante, me ha escupido...- Dijo atónita Peixes -Jamás entenderé cómo funcionan los varones.

Pronto cayó en cuenta después de un incómodo y ridículo silencio de 2 segundos.

-OIGA, lo he masturbado Señor Ampora...- Dijo con culpa.

-Me siento tan sucia y denigrada, una princesa alta sangre como yo no debería hacer este tipo de actos tan corrientes- repicó en tono de arrepentimiento

-No se preocupe su majestad, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que pasa aquí- fue la dulce respuesta.

Le besó la frente y le dio un abrazo de amor apasionado.

-Eri... llévame a tu cama- murmuró Peixes con un tono tan pasivo y amable que el pobre corazón de Eridan se achicaba.

Y la cargó como una valiosa y delicada princesa para depositarla en la cama con cuidado, se veía tan pura y frágil, vulnerable, con una feminidad inquebrantable y prevalente, una mujercita como ella debía ser protegida, respetada y comprendida. Cubrir sus necesidades de ternura, sexo y sentimientos eran las razones de vivir para Eridan Ampora, Príncipe de la esperanza, debía hacer todo lo posible para ser lo que la reina de Alternia merece, ser una compañía de calidad y ofrecer un cuidado como pareja insuperable.

-Ahora me toca a mí, pescadito travieso-

Peixes se quitó la playera, mostrando su figura esbelta y fino torso, era toda una mujer, esto dejó al hombre impresionado, un cuerpo tan bello y preciosamente formado como el suyo, eran algo que no merecía, un sostén de color rosa, con marca de la realeza, resaltaba en la suave y tersa piel gris de la chiquilla.

-Todo esto es para usted Señor Ampora, sin embargo no me siento cómoda quitándome la falda, pero no creo que le importe, verdad?-

-No es nada su Majestad, no tengo problemas, lo más importante es si usted está tranquila- dijo caballerosamente el mago

-Eridan, me da mucha pena mostrarte esto, pero creo que deberías verlos- exhaló nerviosamente.

Se quitó el sujetador e hizo botar con un brinquito sus senos, muy redondos, suaves y pero algo pequeños, sus pezones eran prominentes y tenían areolas ligeramente mas oscuras de tamaño mediano.

-Sé que te gustan más grandes y aplanados, como un par de panqueques...-

-Fef- Interrumpió -Tu cuerpo es bellísimo, y sea como sea, lo aceptaré y sabré apreciar, no tienes por qué apenarte del tamaño de tus senos, se ven increíbles y deseables, el tamaño es perfecto y contribuye a tu aspecto delicado y femenino. Vales muchísimo fef, tu eres muy valiosa, sólo necesitas que la persona correcta te sepa apreciar debidamente-.

-Gracias por todos los cumplidos, pero estoy comenzando a aburrirme de tanto teatro de sentimientos, di que te calienta mi cuerpo, muéstrame que te pertenezco - -POR AMOR DE DIOS ERIDAN ESTOY EXCITADA! HAZME TUYA AHORA MISMO!- Exigió la muchacha

Los jóvenes libidinosos comenzaron a besarse con deseo y lujuria, era un intercambio de saliva que disfrutaban, sus cuerpos comenzaban a mezclarse en sus movimientos, Eridan tocaba los glúteos de su insaciable amante y los apretaba firmemente. Fef besaba el cuello de su amante con frenesí y le dejó un visible y amoroso chupetón violeta, la expresión de satisfacción en su cara era inigualable. Una vez sus enérgicas sesiones de caricias y lamidas hubieron pasado, ambos se encontraban algo agotados por la acción, Ampora acabó chupando uno de los pezones de su amada tranquilamente mientras Feferi, con una expresión de serenidad lo abrazaba, besándole la frente, en una escena extrañamente conmovedora, el joven había encontrado una zona de confort jugando con los pechos de la princesa y tocando sus pantorrillas, pero no era suficiente, sabía que algo faltaba, ¿Pero qué podría ser?

Sin decir palabra alguna, el muchacho se levantó, y con elegancia y respeto tomó a su querida princesa por las caderas.

-Señor?, ¿Por qué me tomas así?- dijo extrañada

Sin decir palabra, comenzó a besarla y a estimularla usando sus manos, puso sus 2 dedos en la entrada de la vagina y los movía rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, la mujer no opuso resistencia y siguió besándolo, dándole un abrazo y cruzando sus piernas en su espalda, su área inferior se ponía cada vez más húmeda y caliente. Estaba mojadita y lista para recibir todo el amor de su príncipe de esperanza.

-Ah, por favor mi príncipe, hágalo ahora, lo quiero, lo NECESITO- exclamó la muchachita encantada.

Comenzó insertando la punta del miembro, la chiquilla dio un grito de dolor, pero le suplicó que continuara... de golpe metió el resto, lo que provocó que ella se arqueara frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah! Eso me duele Señor, pero no pare. Se siente tan rico...- dijo mientras babeaba -

-Oh, mis caderas no pueden dejar de moverse fef, eso es ahh La amo, de verdad- fue la única respuesta

Ambos seguían en salvajes movimientos pélvicos, disfrutando del momento, el interior de la chica le parecía tan apretado y cálido que no paraba de penetrarla una y otra vez, más profundo cada repetición, el par de amantes estaban envueltos en su mejor momento, sentían el cuerpo de ella pertenecía a él y el de el a ella, finalmente eran uno solo, en una relación sexual satisfactoria acompañada de amor y deseo mutuo. Feferi no dejaba de morder el cuello de su pareja y saborear cada parte de él.

Era reconfortante para Eridan sentir las piernas de su chica en la espalda, se sentía hundido en su ser... Una piel tan suave como la seda, lisa y cálida que lo volvía loco.

Entraba una y otra vez logrando que la princesa gimiera y jadeara de placer.

-Lo amo señor Ampora, amo como se apodera de mi cuerpo y me hace suya, ah!- le jadeó en un tono sensual

Se agarró con fuerza del cuerpo de Eridan y dejó salir un suspiro, dijo en voz baja el nombre del joven y puso un expresión de dicha, estaba alcanzando otros planos dimensionales, tocando el maldito cielo, el clímax, un contundente e intenso orgasmo.

Al mismo tiempo, él sentía como su canal se contraía y vibraba, era delicioso, sus interiores se agitaban en contracciones rápidas e incesantes; hizo una última inserción, con toda la fuerza, amor y energía que tenía, había tocado fondo... con un gemido de placer, se corrió dentro de ella.

La muchacha pudo sentir como el líquido caliente entraba en ella, era disgustante, sin embargo se relajó y le dio un abrazo al ¨Señor Ampora¨ -No vuelva a hacer eso dentro de mí, por favor- Le dijo con ternura y lo besó en la frente de nuevo.

Y así acabó este "juego" para el par de jóvenes amantes, se quedaron en la cama a platicar de su nueva relación.

-Eri... dime que te quedarás conmigo por siempre y que me aconsejarás con madurez en mi gobierno-

-Feferi, princesita mía, mientras viva permaneceré a tu lado, gobernando felizmente y con prudencia el planeta entero-

-Discúlpame por haber sido así contigo y no enterarme que deseabas más que un Morail, si tú has cambiado las cosas y prometido ser una persona responsable, debería comenzar a cuidar a mi lusus y alimentarlo, una buena gobernante necesita ser cuidadosa con su pueblo y observar lo que sucede ahí afuera- comentó mientras se acurrucaba en el cuerpo de su nuevo novio, sintiéndose cuidada.

-Me enorgullecen tus ganas de cambiar fef, te has convertido en toda una mujer fuerte, cariñosa y comprensiva, algo que todos necesitan en la vida-

-Y tú en todo un caballero-

-He estado practicando,terminé cansado de tener relaciones toxicas y decidí cambiar mi actitud, portándose como un verdadero noble lo haría -

-Uy, si claro. Pero... El tirar tus líquidos dentro de mí no tiene consecuencias?-

-No a menos que entregues la mezcla de material genético a un dron Imperial, además no veo ninguna cubeta por aquí, estás segura-

-Siempre me haces sentir tan segura, amo que me protejas-

El príncipe se quedó callado un rato, pensando en todas las experiencias que Vriska le contaba... habiéndose metido con muchos Trolls desde corta edad le hablaba sobre el placer y sensaciones físicas, pero jamás dijo algo sobre aquella conexión sentimental tan cercana e inquebrantable que provocaba.

Era la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor.

Poco después Feferi se quedó dormida... y el la abrazó mas fuerte, ambos en la cama dándose calor en las frías aguas del océano alterniense.

 _Epílogo_

-Buenos días Eridan!- Saludó la muchachita alegremente.

Estaba envuelta en la capa de la alta sangre sentada leyendo uno de los libros políticos de la casa.

-Oye, de verdad vas a seguir con tu idea de exterminar a los trolls de tierra? estoy un poquito preocupada por tus libros locos-

-fef, si eso te altera y molesta, puedo dejarlo, soy más feliz contigo, que buscando el exterminio de los que no valen la pena ante mis ojos- respondió

Tenía muy claro que mentía, pues si quería preservar la pureza de la raza y cultura troll las personas que la rechazaran y degeneraran debían pagar las consecuencias, pero aún era muy pronto para pensar en ese tipo de problemas.

-Te prometo Eri, que defenderé los valores y tradiciones que definen lo que significa ser un troll, si eso es lo que más quieres-

-No es necesario hablar más de esto, hay que vivir cada momento no como si fuera el último si no como si fuese a repetirse el resto de tu vida, Feferi, relájate y piensa que vas a hacer las cosas bien, si te aplicas a hacer lo correcto, como toda buena gobernante-

-Gracias por tus palabras, Eridan... ambos estamos sudados y sucios, puedo usar tu baño?- contestó la señorita

-Mi casa es también tuya mi amor-

-Gracias mi príncipe, te gustaría acompañarme?- Dijo mientras tiraba la capa revelando sus preciosas curvas de nuevo.

-Caray, si- exclamó emocionado

Y ambos riendo y jugueteando se metieron al baño.

 _Mientras tanto, en la playa..._

Un par de jóvenes trolls retozaban en la playa, un tierno dúo de caballo y gatita, eran felices y despreocupados, riendo y divirtiéndose todo el tiempo, pasando un rato alegre.

-Mira que el agua no es tan mala después de todo!- vociferaba alegremente la niña

-Te lo dije Nepetita, no hay nada de que temer-

-Me gusta miaucho la playa, la arena en los pies, el viento tan fresco y la espuma del mar, es muy bello, gracias por traerme aquí- le dijo a su compañero

La chiquilla se sumergió en el agua y nadó un poco, al salir el hombre se quedó viendo con una expresión de desconcierto y asco.

-Pasa algo, Equius?- Dijo Leijon mirando hacia los lados, buscando algo a su alrededor.

-T-Tu cuerno-

La jovenzuela tomó algo que colgaba de su cuerno, era una cara pieza de ropa interior con símbolo de la realeza, no parecía estar muy limpia.

-Cieeeeelos, pero que tesoros tan valiosos tiene el mar !Mira Equius¡- gritó -Equius?-

El pobre noble se había largado corriendo, azul de la vergüenza gritando sobre lo sucio y ordinario que esto era.

-AAAAAAAHHHH, QUE ASCO!- gritó con voz aguda mientras huía agitando los brazos en el aire.


End file.
